Unexpected Developments
by D. Motomiya
Summary: Yamato has been captured by the Kaiser...or has he? PG-13 for adult language. Hints of taito and kensuke in later chapters. Please read and review! It's my first story.
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Developments

By: D. Motomiya

AN: This is my first fic I've ever posted, so go easy on me! All thoughts are in parenthesis! 

Disclaimer: *D. drags Daisuke in with a sign reading 'D. Motomiya does not own Digimon, and if you did sue, all you'd get is about 15 cents.'*

            Yamato Ishida is laying unconscious in a pitch black room.  He is awakened by a leak from the ceiling.

(Ugh…where the heck am I?  This isn't my room…)

            He tries to move his hands to feel around for an exit only to find that they are bound behind him with tightly tied rope. He tries to wiggle his way free, but stops when he hears footsteps, then a bright light floods the room, blinding him.

"Well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally awake.  I was growing quite bored."

            Once Yamato regained his vision, he saw the Digimon Kaiser leaning against the wall a few feet in front of him, smirking.

" What the hell do you want with me you crazy bastard?!" 

            The Kaiser frowned and glided towards Yamato and grabbed him up by his shirt collar.

"How _dare _you! You're nothing but an insolent little bug that I could exterminate at the snap of my fingers!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Yamato smiled. " All you'll do is get one of you're slaves to attack me.  You don't even have the balls to take me on yourself.  I'm not scared of you or any of your threats for that matter."

            The Kaiser slapped Yamato, then dropped him down.

" Fine! You won't respect me as the Kaiser, then let's see what you think of my true identity…"

            With that the Kaiser removed his glasses and tossed them to the side.  Yamato looked at him horrified.

(That face…no! It _can't _be…he's _dead_…) "Tak…Takeru?"

"Yes brother.  Miss me?"

*-End of Ch. 1-*

So, whatcha think of the story so far? Click that lil' review button down at the bottom of the screen and tell me! Plus, more reviews make me write a lot quicker…. 


	2. From Dreams to Reality

Unexpected Developments

By: D. Motomiya

AN: This is my first fic I've ever posted, so go easy on me! All thoughts are in parenthesis! 

Disclaimer: *D. drags Daisuke in with a sign reading 'D. Motomiya does not own Digimon, and if you did sue, all you'd get is about 15 cents.'*

            Yamato Ishida is laying unconscious in a pitch black room.  He is awakened by a leak from the ceiling.

(Ugh…where the heck am I?  This isn't my room…)

            He tries to move his hands to feel around for an exit only to find that they are bound behind him with tightly tied rope. He tries to wiggle his way free, but stops when he hears footsteps, then a bright light floods the room, blinding him.

"Well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally awake.  I was growing quite bored."

            Once Yamato regained his vision, he saw the Digimon Kaiser leaning against the wall a few feet in front of him, smirking.

" What the hell do you want with me you crazy bastard?!" 

            The Kaiser frowned and glided towards Yamato and grabbed him up by his shirt collar.

"How _dare _you! You're nothing but an insolent little bug that I could exterminate at the snap of my fingers!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Yamato smiled. " All you'll do is get one of you're slaves to attack me.  You don't even have the balls to take me on yourself.  I'm not scared of you or any of your threats for that matter."

            The Kaiser slapped Yamato, then dropped him down.

" Fine! You won't respect me as the Kaiser, then let's see what you think of my true identity…"

            With that the Kaiser removed his glasses and tossed them to the side.  Yamato looked at him horrified.

(That face…no! It _can't _be…he's _dead_…) "Tak…Takeru?"

"Yes brother.  Miss me?"

*-End of Ch. 1-*

So, whatcha think of the story so far? Click that lil' review button down at the bottom of the screen and tell me! Plus, more reviews make me write a lot quicker…. 


End file.
